The Makings of Fame
by gechernQB
Summary: The Marauders are going to spend the summer at James' palace. But can James keep his secret when Lily is spending the summer there too? This is a reviewer run story! Review to make me update!
1. Friends before Rivals

The Makings of Fame

Chapter One

Friends before Rivals

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own the song either. It belongs to Brad Paisley…

Eleven-year-old James potter walked briskly onto the platform pushing his heavy cart. For years he had watched his brothers and sisters leave for Hogwarts. Now it was finally his turn! His parents would have seen him off, but they were busy. They had important duties as King and Queen of France. He sighed and heaved his trunk onto the train.

James found an empty compartment and dragged his heavy trunk into it. James plopped down on the seat closest to the window. A few seconds later the door opened and a girl stood there. She had gorgeous green ayes that sparkled like emeralds, and long red hair that fell gracefully her back. (A/N: Lily Evans perhaps…he he he!)

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked.

James opened his mouth but no sound came out. 'Great' James thought bitterly 'now she thinks I'm an idiot.' At that thought he closed his mouth quickly and shook his head violently.

The girl laughed. "I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans."

"Erm…James…Potter…"

They sat there in silence until the train started moving. "Well this is awkward…" James muttered.

Lily laughed but didn't say anything.

"Right…" James started rummaging thorough his trunk and pulled out a blue and black guitar.

"Wow!" Lily muttered. "Can you play something?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure" James said then he started playing.

Someday I'm gonna be famous

I have talent…well...no…

These days you don't really need it

Thanks to reality shows

Can't wait to date a supermodel

Can't wait to sue my dad

Can't wait to wreck a Ferrari

On my way to Rehab

Cuz when you're a celebrity

It's adios reality

You can act just like a fool

But people think you're cool

Just cuz your on T.V.

I can throw a major fit

When my laitie isn't just how I like it

When they say I've gone insane

I'll blame it on the fame

The pressures that go with

Bein' a celebrity

I get to cry to Barbra Waters

When things don't go my way

I'll get community service

No matter which law I break

I'll make the supermarket tabloids

They'll write some awful stuff

But the more they run my name down

The more my price goes up

Cuz when you're a celebrity

It's adios Reality

No matter what you do

People think you're cool

Just cuz your on T.V.

I can fall in and outa love

Have marriages that barely last a month

When they go down the Drain

I'll blame it on the fame

'N' say it's just so tough

Bein a celebrity

So lets hitch up the wagon

And head out west

To the land of fun and sun

We'll be real world bachelors

Jackass millionaires

Hey-hey Hollywood

Here we come

Cuz when you're a celebrity

It's adios reality

No matter what you do

People think you're cool

Just cuz you're on T.V.

Bein a Celebirty

Yeah celebrity

James stopped and looked at Lily.

Lily, wide-eyed and gaping, just stared at him.

Suddenly the compartment door swung open and three boys stood there.

"Do you mind if we sit here?"

A/N: ooooh! Cliffie!

Next chapter: Ancient Rivals!

Betcha can't guess who was at the door! Hehehe!


	2. Ancient Rivals

The Makings Of Fame

Disclaimer: Still no

Chapter 2

Ancient Rivals

Before I get on with the story read this first otherwise you will be very lost.

1. James' real name is William James Potter.

2. He is an amp...what Tonks is. He change his appearence.

3. When he goes to Hogwarts he has Black hair, hazel eyes, glasses and is short.

4. When he's Prince William he has Shiny, blond hair, clear blue eyes,a good build, tall, slender, extremly hot! looks like Kieth Urban. So if you want to see a picture do a search at google or yahoo!

"I'm Remus Lupin" Said the one with brown hair.

"P-P-P-eter Pettigrew." Said the small, round boy with mousey brown hair.

"Petunia Evans, I'm Lily's sister." Said the horse-like girl.

"So does your mom like flowers or something?" James asked.

"Very Funny!" Lily said.

Remus, Peter, and Petunia sat down.

"I like your accent." Petunia said boldly. "Are you French?"

"Yeah." James said.

"The Prince of France, William, is sooooooooooo hot!" Petunia gushed.

"He's only, like, what 11?" James asked.

"11 and 2/7." Petunia corrected. "He was born on November 19! Which is only two days after mine! The thing is nobody really knows him very well. And he never does interviews. I guess he just doesn't want to have all that attention...But he is supposed to be going to boarding school this year near London! Wouldn't that be awesome if he goes to Hogwarts, too!" Petunia said all in one breath.

James laughed. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"What's your name again?" Petunia asked.

"James Potter." James said.

"Wow! You have the same last name as William does! Any relation?" Petunia asked.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Damn." Petunia said.

Just then the door opend. "Erm...hi..." siad a boy with raven black hair that fell gracefully over his grey eyes. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all." Lily said smiling. 'wow! these guys are HOT! except for Peter...He's just creepy!' Lily thought.

James looked at Sirius. His hazel eyes flashed angrily. Then, he pulled out a magazine called: H20. It looked like it was about swimming. It was in French so Lily didn't know what it was about.

'He's hidding something. I'm going to find out what it is!' Lily vowed.

The rest of the train ride James didn't look up from his magazine and Sirius, Peter and Remus were talking about something called Quidditch Lily had no choice but to listen to Petunia's ever-lasting P.W.P. talks. (A/N: Prince William Potter)

(A/N: falcon's fever to believers! Good luck dirty birds! that was incredably randomn but they're playing the game before the superbowl and...er...yeah....this is awkward.....ha ha! I bet ya'll are like Oo...what's the hecks the matter with this girl!)

The train finally pulled to a stop and James put his magazine away and ran a hand through a his shaggy, black hair.

'god!' James thought, 'I hate having short hair! I wish I could look like I normally do but, NOOOOOO!'

The sixsome clambered down the steep black steps of the scarlet Hogwars Express.

GOOD LUCK FALCONS! OKAY! I'M DONE! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!


	3. Fastforward

The Makings of Fame

Chapter 3

Fast Forward

Disclaimer: I wish

A/N: Thanx soo much for the reviews! Ya'll are the BEST! Anyway, I'm going to fast forward to the end of their 6th year, because…well…I can!

Lily climbed onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Sammi, Petunia, and Kelly were with her.

"We'd better get a compartment before they're all taken," Sammi said.

"Good idea!" Lily smiled.

Every time someone mentioned compartments, she immediately thought of James. He had changed so much. He had gone from being a shy kid with a few friends to the most popular guy in school. From a boy that was a little preppy to a goth. A boy who followed the rules to the boy who holds the record for the most detentions and the most rules broken in one day: 563! How he could break 563 rules in one day was a mystery to Lily. 'Were there even that many RULES?' Lily thought.

Lily and her friends made their way to the back of the train. The last compartment was taken by none other than (A/N: You'll never guess! LOL!) The Marauders. They had guitars and bases sitting on their laps and they were talking and laughing.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Sammi asked James.

"Nu-uh," James said glancing up. His messy, black hair fell over his face. He had on a black shirt that had a Good Charlotte logo on it. He had on baggy, black cargo pants, black converses and an earring in his left ear. (A/N: I'm not sure what ear you put it in if you're not gay so, just bear with me! THE MARAUDERS ARE NOT GAY! REMEMBER THAT! Thank you!)

Sirius, Remus, and Peter (A/N: twitch twitch DEATH TO WORMTAIL!) were all dressed pretty much the same. They had on black shirts, black pants, black converses and earrings in their left ear.

James had his old blue and black guitar on his lap. Sirius had a black and white base on his lap. Remus had a blue and silver guitar. Peter (A/N: Being the little bard that he is) didn't have a guitar or base.

"So anyway, Sirius are you riding with us to erm…France?" James asked with his French accent.

"Ha! And miss a chance to ride in the limbo again? You wish!" Sirius said grinning.

"For the last time, Sirius. It's LIMO! L-I-M-O! LIMO! Jeez!" James said laughing.

"You have a LIMO!" Petunia asked rudely.

"Erm…yeah…" James said nervously.

"That is soooooo cool!" Petunia said.

Just then a tawny owl pecked on the window to their compartment.

"Rixxy!" Petunia squealed. (A/N: Rixxy, you know who you are, so hi! Lol!) She grabbed the owl and snatched the envelope and began to read the letter.

_Dear my little flowers,_

_I hope you had an excellent school year! I've missed you so much! While you were gone there was a contest. A contest to spend the summer at the palace in France with the royal family!_

Petunia gasped. 'I'd love to win!' she thought.

_Since I know that you'd love to meet Prince William in person I decided to enter. They announced the results a few days ago! You'll never believe this! But we won! The king and queen will be waiting to pick you up from the train. Meet them by Platform 5. They can't wait to meet you. They have to pick up William from his school anyway so they don't mind giving you a ride. You can have your own limo or you can ride with William and his friends. I think that they are going to stay with him over the summer, but I'm not sure. Or you could stay with Alyssa, Amber, Kalah or Danni. _(A/N: I love you guys!) _It's your choice. Your friends are coming too. I already called their parents! _

_Have a great time!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

"OH MY GOD!" Petunia screamed.

The Marauders covered their ears and looked at each other.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Dad…dad…DAD WON THE CONTEST TO GO LIVE IN THE FRENCH PALACE!" Petunia yelled happily.

"Good for you," Sammi said.

"You guys are coming too!" Petunia said. "Dad cleared it with your parents!"

"ALRIGHT!" Sammi and Kelly said together.

"Whu?" James asked looking around.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine," James said.

"Hey! Will you guys play something?" Kelly asked suddenly (A/N: and randomly! Hehehe!).

"Sure…" Sirius said.

"What d'ya wanna play, Pad.?" James asked.

"How 'bout…erm…"

"The World is Black?" Remus said.

"Okay!" James and Sirius said together.

They began playing.

James began singing.

_**Turn on channel 7 at a quarter to eight**_

_**You see the same damn thing it's just a different day**_

_**And no one really knows why this is happening (This is happening)**_

_**And everywhere you go it's just a different place**_

_**You've got the same dark feelings, see the same sad feelings**_

_**And no one really knows cares that this is happening**_

_**We come into this world**_

_**And we are all the same**_

_**And in that moment there's no one to blame**_

_**Cause the world is black and hearts are cold**_

_**And there's no hope that's what we're told**_

_**And we can't go back, it won't be the same**_

_**Forever changed by the things we've seen**_

_**Living in this place it's always been this way**_

_**No one's doing nothing, so there nothing's changed**_

_**And I can't live when this world keeps dying (it's dying)**_

_**People always tell me that this is part of the plan**_

_**That God got everybody in his hands,**_

_**But I can only pray that God is listening (is He listening)**_

_**Living in this world**_

_**Growing colder everyday**_

_**Nothing can stay perfect now I see**_

_**Cause the world is black and hearts are cold**_

_**And there's no hope that's what we're told**_

_**And we can't go back, it won't be the same**_

_**Forever changed by the things we've seen**_

_**We come into this world**_

_**And we are all the same**_

_**And in that moment there is no one to blame**_

_**But we're living in this world**_

_**Growing colder everyday**_

_**Nothing can stay perfect now I see**_

_**The world is black and hearts are cold**_

_**And there's no hope that's what we're told**_

_**And we can't go back, it won't be the same**_

_**Forever changed by the things we've seen**_

_**Turn on channel 7 at a quarter to eight **_

_**The same damn thing it's just a different day**_

_**And no one really know why this is happening**_

"Ta-dah" Sirius yelled at the end.

James grabbed a pillow and lobed it at him.

"Hey!" Sirius cried indigently.

James just smirked.

"I'm bored." James said randomly. "I'm hungry too…"

Sirius yawned. "I'm sweepy…I can't wait to get to your house, James. Your beds are soooooooooooooooooo comfortable." Sirius yawned again.

James laughed.

"So, James." Kelly said flirtingly. "Do you live in Parie?"

"Parie?" James asked confused.

"Paris?" Kelly said.

"Oh! Yeah."

"Cool! We're going to Paris over the summer. Do ya mind if we drop in to say hi?"

"Erm…actually…err…"

"GREAT!" Kelly said. "You can take me sight seeing and then we can go out to eat!"

"Actually…" James said. "I **have** a girlfriend. Sorry."

"Oh? Who?"

"Riley," James said. "She plays guitar for a rock band."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" James said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look for the lady with all the candy. She's probably up front, Excuse me."

"Good going Kelly," Sammi hissed. "You made James leave."

A few minutes later, James returned with an armload of sweets.

"Alright!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Don't wet yourself Padfoot." James said laughing.

"I'm hungry, Prongs! It's not my FAULT!"

James laughed again and tossed Sirius a chocolate frog.

"Alright!"

"We should get there soon." James said absentmindedly.

"YES!" Petunia said happily.

"Did you have a sugar overdose?" James asked concernedly looking at Petunia.

"NO!"

"Okay, if you're sure…"

The train finally pulled into the station.

"LIMBO, LIMBO, LIMBO!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Chill, Pad!" James said smiling. "AND IT'S LIMO!"

"Sorry!"

A/N: Well, What do you think! Like it, Hate it, Love it? C'mon you KNOW you love it! Now be a nice young lady/man and click on that purdy periwinkle box and review! Give suggestions. SAY SOMETHING!

Thank you!

Here's something to ponder until I update again.

If you expect the unexpected, does that make the unexpected expected. But, if you expect the unexpected than the expected will be unexpected so does expect the unexpected mean that the expected is expected?

Think about that!


End file.
